bionicle_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Narmoto
Narmoto, the Protector of Fire , was one of the six Protectors. Guarding the villages of Fire on Okoto. History Before the Arrival Narmoto inherited the position of defending the Region of Fire from his father. He was also told of the Prophecy of Heroes , which his ancestors had learned from the Mask Maker Ekimu after his battle with his brother, Makuta, to be recited in times of peril. When Skull Spiders began to attack Narmoto's village, he and the other Protectors went to the Temple of Time to recite the ancient Prophecy of Heroes. Not long after the six Toa landed on Okoto. There was a loud crash in the Region of Fire and Narmoto led his people to its source , where met Tahu . Narmoto informed Tahu of his destiny, but the Toa insisted he knew nothing about defeating evil. During their conversation Skull Spiders attacked but Tahu defeated them with ease, leaving the crowd in awe. Narmoto then told Tahu to follow him. Quest for the Golden Mask of Fire During the journey, Narmoto learnt that Tahu, having found out about the other Toa, insisted he would become their leader. Narmoto tried to dissuade him from the notion, pointing out that legends spoke of the Toa as being a force guided by unity, not a single leader. On approaching a village, they discovered it was infested with Skull Spiders. Despite his warnings, Tahu charged in recklessly, being knocked into the lava. Narmoto managed to save him, and cautioned him that battles with the Skull Spiders had alerted the Lord of the Skull Spiders to his presence. The Protector advised that Tahu make use of his superior knowledge and experience. Something Tahu promised to do, though he still maintained illusions of leading the Toa, much to Narmoto's anger. After weeks of travel, the two arrived at a temple on Okoto's biggest volcano, in which the Golden Mask of Fire was located. As the two entered, Narmoto warned the Toa of the dangers set to defend the mask, but the two were being followed by a horde of Skull Spiders. Narmoto tried to fend off the enemy whilst Tahu surfed across the lava to reach the Mask. As the Protector nearly succumbed to the Skull Spiders, he urged Tahu to flee. But Tahu at thasthast moment donned the mask and used the power to drstroy the Skull Spiders. Tahu then received visions from Ekimu to come to the Ancient City of the Mask Makers . Narmoto insisted Tahu go and meet up with the other Toa but he unable to do so. He was then left behind as Tahu left for the city. Battle for the Ancient City However Narmoto would later join his fellow Protectors in gathering at the city in order to follow the Toa in and aid them should it become necessary. Taking an alternate route, they entered the city but found themselves faced with the Lord of the Skull Spiders, whose lair they brought down upon him and many of his minions. They then penetrated the city itself, and found evidence of the battles between the Toa and the Skull Creatures. They eventually made their way towards the Forge, where they met Ekimu and were honoured by him. Narmoto and Tahu then worked together to light an ancient firework, and prepare the city for the welcoming of the villagers. Eve of the Battle After entering the city, during the night, Narmoto gathered osome children around a camp fire to tell the history of Okoto and of the Toa's plight to save the island and awaken Ekimu. They then watched as the Toa emerged with new masks and powers to continue their mission of defending Okoto. The next day, after instructing the Toa on their new task to retrieve the Mask of Control and the Elemental Creatures, Ekimu bid Narmoto help him with the creation of new masks. Personality Narmoto was wise and had been entrusted with the historical knowledge of the Prophecy of Heroes. While he had great respect for Tahu, he wasn't blind to this failures, and tried to help him overcome his egotistical desires. Powers and Tools Narmoto wore a special Elemental Fire Mask, passed down through generation to generation. He weilded a pair of Flame Swords for offense and defence, as well as protecting those around him. He also carried an Elemental Fire Blaster which occasionally attacthed to his shoulder when needed. He didint seem to posses any Fire powers, like all Fire Okotans. Category:Villagers